Family Reunion
by Marnie Wolffe
Summary: What would happen if Laurie's daughter Jamie Lloyd ever met her younger brother John Tate? Its called a Family Reunion only this reunion isn't turning out to be a happy one. Not with Haddonfiled's pyshco serial killer still on the loose. Jamie Lloyd/ Billy Hill, John Tate/Molly Cartwell


_**John's P.O.V**_

It happened so fast one second my mother was there, & the next she was pointing a gun at the Ambulance driver yelling at him, haven them put my serial killer uncle in the back. I was shocked as hell when they obliged of course she'd shoot them if they didn't do what she was ordering them 2 do. Once they had him in the back, my mother got in the driver's seat, & 2ok off what I was wondering was why he'd chose 2 come back after all these years? Then it dawned on me he had come back 2 finish the job he started years ago before I was born. He wanted 2 kill my mother like he had almost done 2 me, & Molly that pissed me off so fucking bad, I watched helplessly as my mother drove her deadly brother away from the Academy .

"Where's she going?" I heard Molly ask now worried for my mother's safety

"Haven't a clue" My mother's phone was going off the hook I didn't know what else 2 do so I answered it should've known it was my father. What I was so damn curious about was why after 20 yrs did my serial killing uncle come back for my mother, & why he tried 2 murder me 2night, & on Halloween of all nights, as I put my mother's phone back in her purse an old picture fell out, I knelt down, picked the pho2 up, & turned it over. In the pho2 I saw a young girl with long dark brown hair with my mother, curious I flipped it over, & read Jamie on the back. . .Jamie Lloyd, Laurie Strode, & Jimmy Lloyd. _'Who in the hell was Jamie, & this man Jimmy' _I thought 2 myself, & why hadn't my own mother 2ld me about her well one thing I was sure of was that this Jamie girl was my sister I mean she had to be we both had the same biological mother, & if she was indeed my sister Jamie had 2 be younger. . .no wait older then me which meant she was at least 26 yrs old, & had seen Michael Myers, question was. Was she still alive?, & if she was then she had lived thou a bloody Halloween blood bath of Michael Myers. I had 2 know, had 2 find her, just 2 cure this damn curiosity with in me that was now eating me.

Mean while in Haddonfield

Jamie had been harshly woken from her deep slumber, her husband Billy had returned from the bathroom, he noticed something was wrong with her

"Jamie?" He asked her, she looked at him 2 words came from her mouth

"He's back"

"You sure?" Jamie nodded she knew he was back it had been 10 yrs ago this very same night that her uncle had almost succeed in killing her right in another girl's coffin, but also something changed as well she had almost seen his face for the 1st time in many years. He had given her a gift not the type of gift you can return, & get your money back. Oh no this was a gift from hell its self, the night her step sister Rachel had thought she had killed him for sure, Jamie being curious went down where Michael lay, & touched his hand in the process Michael Myers had passed his gift on 2 her; his niece. After that she had ended up in a children's metal hospital for going after her step mother not with a knife, but a rusted up old pair of scissors, Jamie had been still in her clown costume when this happened weird thing was she never knew that many years before her time that very same night her uncle a sweet 6 yr old boy had killed his 17 yd old sister dressed in a clown costume as well. Jamie had survived her horrible Halloween, but at the cost of her friend almost sister Tina whom had died in front of her saving her, & Billy from the clutches of Haddonfield's serial killer. Jamie was released at the age of 18, & moved in2 her own house, her friend; Billy came with her. They married, settled down, & now had 2 kids a girl named Tina, & a boy Jack. The twins were born on Halloween, Jamie named the girl after her friend- Tina, & Billy named their son Jack for the Holiday he was born on. The twin 9 yrs slept soundlessly that was. . . .until Tina woke up screaming, Jamie stood, & ran down 2 her daughter's bedroom, 2 see Tina crying

"What's wrong sweetie?"

"The boogie man" Jamie sighed she knew this day would come, both of her, & Billy's children had the curse. The same curse Michael Myers handed down 2 Jamie, Jamie sighed as she took Tina in her arms & wiped the warm tears away

"Listen Sweetie, the Boogieman is gone, he's dead, U remember your Aunt Rachel?"

"Yea"

"Well she ran him over, he went rolling down a hill, & in2 a stream" Thing was Jamie hadn't a clue that her uncle Michael was still alive, or that she had a younger brother named John who was 10 yrs younger then her. After putting Tina back in her bed, Jamie walked in2 the bathroom, & splashed icy cold water on her face, when she brought her head up from the sink she saw Michael's reflection in the mirror as if he was indeed behind her '_He's dead, & far gone Jamie get a hold of yourself' _She 2ld herself, but the thing was Jamie had a bad vibe that something was indeed wrong that she walked in2 the bedroom, & grabbed the phone, & dialed the only known number Rachel gave her yrs ago as she waited for the other line, it cut off then was answered

"Hello?" A young man's voice answered Jamie blinked this wasn't who she wanted 2 speak with

"Is Laurie Strode there?" Jamie asked

"No whose this?"

"A friend"

"No she's in the ambulance getting rid of a serial killer named Michael Myers" Jamie gasped

"Oh no"

"Wait do you know him?" John asked her

"Unfortunately yes he's my uncle"

"Wait do you just say uncle? Whose your mother?"

"Laurie Strode"

"What's your name?"

"Its Jamie Lloyd, & yours?"

"Mine's John, Tate"

"Whose your mother?"

"Keri Tate"

"You're my brother"

"What are you talking about?"

"John listen your 10 yrs younger then me, your mother is Michael Myers' sister Laurie Strode"

"You can't be serious"

"I am" Then it hit John he remembered what his mother said after she helped them escape from the masked killer "But right now John this isn't about us this is about our mother, Michael is going 2 kill her, once she's gone there's nothing s2pping him from getting 2 the two of us"

"How do you know all of this?"

"Know what?"

"About our mother"

"I have a telepathic connection 2 him ever since I was 9 yrs old, my step sister Rachel, & I ran in2 Michael Myers one Halloween, & we thought she ran him over, being curious I went down the hill, & I ended up getting something from him" John sighed

"Well there's no way s2pping Mom she's gone crazy I hate 2 say it"

"I know . . .she wants her older brother dead after all he's murdered her older sister, Judith, & her friends, & I bet he's gone after you as well"

"Yea actually 2night. . .you? he went after you?"

"Yes 10 yrs ago 2night"

"You're 27"

"Yes I met him after he tried 2 murder my step sister Rachel, I was mute for a while, but was able 2 help Dr. Loomis capture our uncle, Michael killed my sister Rachel, my dog Max that Tina gave me"

"Jamie?"

"Yes John?"

"Please tell me your not as evil as Michael Myers"

"Hah ah no. . .unlike Michael I'm in control of it"

"How'd you obtain yours?"

"Michael Myers the night my sister Rachel thought she killed him, I was curious about what the big deal was so I went down the hill, & held his h&, & by doing so he gave me a bit of his dark gift, but ever since then people in Haddonfield have wanted me dead"

"Why?"

"I accidentally stabbed my step mother that very same night, & since then I've been a threat 2 them"

"Then maybe you're the key 2 s2pping him" Jamie thought for a few minutes before speaking

"No, John I'm not the key"

"What are you talking about?"

"John I'm not the key we both are, think about it. If he wanted 2 Michael Myers would have killed you 2night"

"& you when you were nine"

"Exactly which is why I'm wondering what's he waiting for?"

"No idea"

"John you need 2 get 2 mom" As John talked with his older sister Jamie their mother Laurie was still driving the Ambulance.

**WITH LAURIE & MICHAEL**

Laurie was so sick, & tired of her older serial killing brother Michael that she was going crazy with trying 2 find a way 2 see him finally die. What she didn't know that her daughter Jamie was alive, & talking her son John, anyways as Laurie continued driving the s2len Ambulance her brother Michael was in the back unzipping the black bag he was in. Thru the rear view mirror Laurie saw this happening though she couldn't s2p it, suddenly she s2pped the vehicle as Michael sat up, & she slammed on the rakes hard causing him 2 go thru the front window

"Get up Michael!" She yelled at him, he slowly rose up, making sure his head was still on Laurie then pins him in between the tree, & the Ambulance, once caught, Michael reached out 2 Laurie, Laurie did the same 2uching his h&, then cut his head off with the ax that she was carrying. Once she thought she had finally ended the nightmare that has been haunting Haddonfield for 35 long years, Laurie walks back up the hill as the Ambulance caught on fire, & heads back 2 the Academy where her 17 yr old son John Tate, & his girlfriend Molly Cartwell were staying when she drove off in a s2len Ambulance, with her older serial killing brother. I hung up the phone cutting the conversation short with my older sister Jamie Lloyd as my mother walked thru the gates of the Academy I noticed that was extremely sweaty, & bloody as well

"Mom?" I asked her a bit worried, & concerned, sighing she looked over at me

"Thank God your alright John"

"Mom, I'm fine, what happened 2 you?"

"He's gone. . The nightmare is finally over"

"You mean your brother Michael?"

"Yes John"

"Are you sure, it was him, & not someone else that looked like him?"

"Yea Miss Tate after all its Halloween" Molly 2ld her

"She's right mom what if Michael Myers is still alive out there?"

"No he's dead" I just shook my dark head, I'd let her rest after all its been 35 yrs of Hell for her so I was arguing with her anymore as far as the rest of know the Boogie Man of Haddonfield was dead, & gone 2 Hell, I had a feeling Hell wasn't strong enough 2 hold him. Maybe my sister was right, I sighed now that Michael was dead my mother was completely fine, & would be able 2 sleep, or so I thought. I had no idea that she hadn't killed Michael Myers, or that she would be sent 2 a psychiatric hospital. Later that night I drove Molly home, & helped mom 2 bed, I had 2 meet Jamie; even if she was like Michael Myers she was indeed my sister I thought about telling mom about her wondering what her reaction would be,

"Hey mom?"

"Yes John?"

"Tell me something"

"What John?" I gave her the old pho2 I had found, she 2ok it from my h&s

"Whose Jamie?"

"Jamie?"

"Mom the young girl in the pho2 her name's Jamie" My mother turned the picture over, & read the names on the back, & sighed

"I guess your old enough now. . .John Jamie is your older sister, half sister"

"But still my sister"

"Yes Jamie is your sister, I did what was best for her"

"What are you talking about mom?" I asked her now confused

"John, I'm & will always be your mother, but you will always have him as your uncle, listen when I had Jamie I had no other choice I gave her up, I wanted a better life for her I wanted Jamie 2 grow up outside of this Michael Myers scare . . .Funny thing is I'm not sure Jamie's even alive I haven't seen her since before I started my new life here" I noticed she was getting off subject

"Mom?, Jamie's alive" She looked at me

"John you don't know that, its been a rough day for all of us"

"I know Jamie's alive I talked 2 her 2day"

"John" She shook her orange head "Just get some sleep, we'll talk more in the morning"

" Mom I know she's alive" I sighed knowing I wasn't getting anywhere with this, I left the living room. Later that night around 10:45pm a knock was heard I got up, & answered it st&ing there was a cop, "Can I help you?" I asked

"Yes is this the residence of Miss Strode?" I looked at him like he was crazy

"Who?" I asked

"Laurie Strode, daughter of Morgan, & Danielle Strode" I looked at him with suspicion

"I'm sorry officer, but there's no Laurie Strode here unless you want her ghost, she died after she had her daughter Jamie Lloyd" The officer looked at me, then I heard my mother's footsteps

"John whose at the door?"

"Some cop for a Laurie Strode mom"

"Ah I see" She replied as she walked in2 the living room "What can I do for you officer?" He looked at her

"I believe Laurie Strode is here"

"Excuse me?" The three of us heard a car in the driveway, my eyes blinked & whispered 2 myself "Jamie?" My mother looked at me "Is something wrong John?"

"Nothing mom don't worry so much"

"Miss I'm here 2 bring you 2 jail" I looked at him

"What the fuck are you talking about?" My voice was louder then usual

"I'm sorry son, but your mother is a murder"

"What?"

"She killed a paramedic, apparently he was wearing some kind of worn white Halloween mask, & he's been decapitated by an ax carried by a woman"

"And you think its my mother Keri Tate?"

"Son"

"I'm not your son, & I'd appreciate it if you'd leave"

"I can't do that she's under arrest"

"For what? She is innocent!" I yelled

"Listen your mother is guilty for murdering a paramedic"

"John its alright" I heard my mother say I couldn't believe it, but apparently they did. I was beyond out raged, "John calm down"

"Why bother?" The officer 2 my mother from the house. . . I couldn't believe this was the last time I'd be seeing her alive, or that she'd be at that psychiatric hospital for 3 long harsh years I had 2 do something, thoughts of things 2 do raced thru my mind at 90 m.p.h. then it hit me Jamie. I flipped the blue cell phone opened, & looked at the calling his2ry, & saw her number under Jamie Lloyd, I hit call, & waited for her 2 pick up, but it went 2 voice mail so I left a brief message "Jamie, its John listen a cop from a psychiatric hospital came for mom, & I have a bad feeling about this, call me when u can"

November 1st 1998

So I had left her a message now weather she got it, or not was another s2ry, lost in my deep slumber I was then woken up by the sound of the phone going off, I got up, stumbled a bit, & answered it

"John"

"Yes?"

"I got your message, sorry I was out taking Tina, & Jack out last night, I have a feeling Michael's still alive"

"I had the same feeling when we got home last night"

"What happened, you said some psycho cop came for mom"

"Remember when we were talking last night?, well apparently he said she had murdered a paramedic," I heard Jamie sigh

"I knew he'd do something like this"

"Wait you knew?"

"John since he didn't finish her off he'll do it again, & get anyone that gets in his way he doesn't care, he's heartless, I almost had a human moment with him, an uncle, & niece moment, Dr. Loomis only wanted him dead, I could have s2pped Michael if it wasn't for that crazy doc2r. John not even Dr. Loomis could kill him you want 2 know why?"

"Why?"

"Because you can't kill the Boogie Man . . .well there is 2 things that can" I could have sworn Jamie was smiling on the other line

"You planning on something?"

"Of course brother dear, I have an idea, about our uncle that is apparently I've noticed that he only shows up every few years apart which means"

"What?"

"It means he won't appear again until 2001 which is 3 yrs from now, & when he does John we'll be ready after all you are my brother"

"That's true thou mom wasn't pleased when I brought you up"

"Well that's a shame she's my mother"

"She is, & now she needs our help"

"Don't worry 2gether we'll save her from Michael"

"I'm still finding it hard 2 get it thru my mind I have an older sister"

"Same here, I didn't even know mom had another kid let alone another life I didn't even know that she was still alive. I was 2ld that she had died in a car accident with my father Jimmy""Where'd they meet?"

"At the hospital where Michael almost killed her again, his doc2r came in the knick of time"

"How do you know this?"

"I don't, but think about it if Dr. Loomis did save mom we wouldn't be here now"

"Gotcha, so this connection that you have between our uncle. . ."

"He's resting right now, its past Halloween. He doesn't go on his manhunts on any other day, but Halloween"

"Wonder why that is?"

"Dunno I think it might be some sort of curse"

"The curse of evil"

"Yes, but enough of our uncle. . We need 2 find a way 2 get Mom home back home"

"Alright, well good night John"

**3 YEARS LATER 2001**

It had been 3 long years since Laurie Strode saw her son John, & heard that her daughter Jamie was alive, at first she was in denial about her daughter being alive, but that night John had gotten thru 2 her it was a few days until that horrible holiday, & Laurie had a feeling she'd be seeing Michael again, but was haunting her troubled mind was would she be coming out alive. This thought ran thru her mind for the rest of the time. . .

A/N Will John Tate meet his older sister Jamie Lloyd? Has Laurie really ended the nightmare?

What happens when John, and his sister finally meet?


End file.
